Requested Pokemon Fapfics
by Vulpsis
Summary: starting now I will be organizing all future requests into this story. Check for new chapters!
1. Absol F and Human M: Abby

Abby padded through the narrow hallway alone as she eavesdropped on her trainer. Her paws clicked against the wooden floor before she stopped and sat in front of his closed door. She opened a single eye wide as she peeked through the keyhole, a quiet whimper escaping as she began to pant from heat.

"a-aah! yes! I'm almost there! almost there!" Her trainer was with his girl again the two were mating furiously on the bed that both he and Abby slept. Her trainer had his mate pinned against the bed, she laid on her back as her legs crossed around his back, holding him close as he pumped in and out of her. The Absol could smell her climax wafting through the air a third time as her trainer held her close his chest pressing against hers.

"sh-shit! I'm about to cum!"

"no! no! pull out! pull out!" as she yelled her demand her legs straightened and pulled back and kicked at him with all the strength she could muster. Abby's trainer groaned as he pulled back, his member covered by a thin latex as his cock twitched out in the open, his potential climax reduced to a mere spill.

"phew! that was close!" his girlfriend said as she got up, already getting dressed. Abby could smell her trainer's dissatisfaction as he pulled off the condom and threw it in trash bin.

"y-yeah, close one" he said, obviously repressing his true feelings as he began to look for his pants

Abby was happy when her trainer opened the door and pat her head.

"I wish you kept your Pokemon in its pokeball. It's filthy to keep them loose in the house."

"no it's not, I give her baths and she's house trained! I don... err" His girlfriend gave him a stern look of disapproval. He knew there was no fighting it, she wasn't mad about Abby. She was mad about him talking back and disagreeing. Abby sat next to him and looked up, a pang of fear shivered through her when she saw his hesitation. She knew her master didn't have a spine and usually he obeyed her every demand.

"... fine I'll go buy a pokeball soon for her" She smiled, happy to have her way yet again. She gave him a peck on the cheek before she turned and left through the front door.

"glad you finally take in the truth! see you tomorrow sweetie~"

he smiled and waved as she closed the door.

Abby began to growl as she left, she hated her with every strand of fur on her snow white body. She then quickly stopped when she felt her trainer's hand gracefully swirl around her horn. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at her with a warm loving smile.

"don't worry, I won't get a pokeball. Just make sure she doesn't see you the next time she's here" Abby smiled and nodded. He may be spineless but at least he loved her enough to not listen to his stupid girlfriend

"well, I'm about to take a shower" he kneeled down and began to pet her more playfully as he kissed her nose. She giggled and licked back at his kisses before he finally got up and left to the washroom.

When she heard the shower turn on Abby walked into the bedroom, nose high up in the air as she took in the scents. She turned to the wastebasket and dug her snout into it and brought out the condom. She held it with her teeth and laid it on the floor. She held it down with a single paw as her tongue slipped in and out. Her tail wagged as she tasted her master's creamy essence, the musk of the salty liquid brought a blush to her face as she savored the creamy flavor. She began to fantasize being in that dumb girl's place, her master holding her down as he pounded into her, her heat being soothed and having her flames be put out by her master's milk... yes not trainer master. her sensitive parts grew swollen from her fantasies alone, but when she heard the shower turn off she panicked and quickly put the condom back in the wastebasket.

The next day the doorbell rang and Abby was about to jump off her trainer's lap (they were watching TV on the sofa) to greet the visitor before he held her down and brought a finger to his lips.

"it's her, remember? hurry up and hide, and be quiet until she's gone, okay?" Abby's head drooped and she began to whine, she didn't want to be all alone and pretend she didn't exist. Her trainer gave her a reassuring smooch and ruffled her head.

"I know I know, I don't like it either but she's adamant about it. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Now go, hide" He patted her rear so she could hop off of him. She reluctantly got down and left to the guest room, the doorbell rang a second time before he opened the door, Abby's depression growing when he heard her familiar voice. That dumb girlfriend, she didn't deserve him. She reaped the benefits of his kindness and offered nothing back but her dominance. She didn't know why her trainer chose to stick with her, it was frustrating for him too. She wasn't even good in bed, she wasn't kind or sweet and would get angry if he didn't agree with her.

"Oh god, yes!" Abby's head poked out of the guest room as she heard the muffled cry. She walked through the narrow hallway and peeked through the keyhole like yesterday. Her trainer held her down in the same position. It looked like he was about to turn her over but then her legs quickly locked around him, signifying that he better not. Abby pouted, mating the same way again and again must be boring. She couldn't help but watch though. She was mesmerized by her trainer's muscular figure, the way his strong arms held onto her, how his powerful hips bashed against her again and again so quickly. And his long thick member pounding into her. She could feel her privates grow puffy and moist from her heat. She began to grow dizzy, to see her attractive trainer like this during her heat was just torture! Before she could stop herself Abby ended up whining out loud; the shock of what she just did began to hit her when the girlfriend stopped him.

"What was that?"

"what was what?" Before Abby had time to react the girlfriend quickly got up and grabbed some clothes to hide her exposed parts as she opened the door. Abby just sat there, not moving. In her heat she had accidentally soaked the floor, making it look like she had an accident where she sat.

"I thought you said she was in her pokeball!"

"I-I uh... she was! I don't know how she got out"

"GROSS! she pee'd on the floor! That's it! I'm getting out of here!" She sat on the bed as he begged her not to, the girlfriend changing as Abby sat there depressed and drooping from the trouble she caused for her trainer.

"When you finally decide to get rid of that filthy thing you can call me so don't speak to me until you do!" fully dressed now she got up and stormed out of there the door slamming shut on her way out.

Her trainer sat on his bed still nude, his erection protected by the rubber.

"oh man, what am I going to do?" He held his hands up against his forehead as he wallowed in despair. Abby couldn't help it, she had to jump up on the bed and sit next to him, her head reaching up to his from the position.

"Absuuu..." she said as she nuzzled cheek to cheek against him. He couldn't help but chuckle and look back at her, his arm extending and reaching over to hug her as he smooched her cheek

"thanks Abby, at least your still with me." She smiled and nodded, leaning over to offer him a few licks.

"okay! okay girl! I get it!" He was about to get up but Abby forced him back down with a paw.

"aah! what's up girl? o-ooh..." She was staring intently at his member now. She leaned over and gave it a few sniffs before biting the bubbly tip of the condom, the dark type swiftly and skillfully pulling it away and tossing it aside.

"woah! okay Abby! it's time to stop!" He tried to force her off his lap but a simple push with her paw was all it took to toss him back on the bed. She then lazily laid down, her head mere inches from his member as he still sat on the side of the bed.

"Abby! get off me this... haah..." He let off a warm sigh as Abby suddenly took in his member, his lips wrapping around him loosely as her big warm tongue binded around his shaft and bathed his sensitive member in sticky warm saliva. His hands reached over and began to stroke and tickle her head and around her horn. He couldn't believe what was happening. Abby was forcing herself on him, doing what his girlfriend would never do. When she crossed his thoughts he began to grow angry. his hands began to grip the soft cottonlike sides of Abby's head as his frustration and heat grew. His girlfriend never let him have his way, always forcing a condom on him and STILL making him pull out. He sat back up and watched as Abby slobbered and loved over his member so tenderly so hungrily. It was Abby's fault that his girlfriend left. All his pent up rage, his frustrations... He was going to punish Abby. Punish her as if she was his girlfriend..

"f-fine... if you really want it..." his hands went from gentle to fierce in an instant. He began to force her head down all the way, his cock going down her throat as she closed her eyes and tried to take it all. Abby was growing dizzy, and yet she was happy. the salty bitter taste of her master's cock mixed with the heavy musk of his manhood was beginning to overwhelming her. She laid there on the bed as his hands guide her head up and down, the sounds of her saliva gushing filled the room followed by the mooshy noise of her throat literally being fucked.

"Goddamn it... Abby..." He growled, his hands still forcing her head up and down. His cock twitched as it rubbed against her tight narrow throat, her tongue brushing against the underside of his member as it rubbed in and out. Abby had to breathe through her nostrils, his musk coaxed with what little oxygen she could take until he forced her down all the way. He leaned back, his hands now holding onto her horn as he thrust his member as far down her throat as possible, her cold wet snout pressed against his skin as he shot seemingly endless ribbons of snow white cum straight into her belly.

When he finally let her go Abby pulled her head back all the way and took in a sudden breath of fresh oxygen. Her gasp for air though was quickly followed by a few coughing and choking noises. He looked down at her, a sudden pang of regret shot through his body as he got down on his knees on the side of the bed and began to gently pat the back of her neck to help her out.

"oh man... I'm sorry girl. I don't know what came over me!" she shook her head and looked up at him with a warm smile. She then slowly parted her lips, traces of his cum still showing around her tongue as she swished it around playfully. He couldn't help but watch as she played with the milky liquid, the sounds of the fluid gushing around teasingly made him aroused all over again. She finally tilted her head back slowly and audibly swallowed the cream, looking back at her master with a flirtatious smile, a blush on her cheeks and her eyes half lidded from her heat.

He didn't even realize he was leaning closer until their noses met, trainer and pokemon meeting together as they began to kiss, their tongues swirling around and exchanging saliva as he leaned over, his hands exploring and stroking along her slender snow white body with renewed interest. Abby moaned and whined with a bit of yearning in her voice as he felt her hands rub all over her her heat now becoming an intense burning desire as she began to drip from excitement. She then squeaked into the kiss as she felt his strong rigid finger press against her moist opening so tenderly. He began to tease and rub his finger up against her lips gently as Abby cried out in bliss, her master having a smirk on his face as he leaned closer to her, their foreheads pressed against eachother.

"poor Abby... she's in so much heat." She nodded as her eyes slowly opened a quarter of the way, she was panting as she felt that finger dip in and out of her. Her pussy seemed to suck his finger in slowly as he did so, the dripping beginning to increase as she finally received the attention she needed.

"Do you want me to fuck you hmmm? fuck you hard"

"Ssssooolll..." she moaned as she nodded against him. A single eye closed as she let out another sharp cry. His finger was sliding in all the way as his thumb swirled and rubbed against her clit.

"going to let me fuck you anyway I want?" she closed both eyes and nodded, the poor Absol was whining now. She had enough teasing from all those times she peaked in on him and his girlfriend. He retracted his finger and brought it over to her lips. She could smell her own scent and parted her eyes slowly as she looked up at him. she then began to lick his finger clean, her lips wrapping around him as she sucked on his finger. He chuckled and gave her that same warm smile he always did.

"heh, good girl" He then turned her around violently, her rear facing him as she turned her head to watch. He didn't give her any time to brace herself. He forced himself inside of her quickly, his naked body leaning over and rubbing against her furry body. Absol cried out as she finally felt his thick long manhood plunge into her, rubbing and scratching that itch her sensitive nerves had yearned for. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt. condoms had reduced the pleasure he felt, so he nearly gave out a second time quickly as her warm wet insides rubbed all over and massaged his members in ways he couldn't even conceive. He pulled back slowly, her pussy rubbing and tickling him on his way out as if trying to draw him back in only for him to do just that. He stabbed into her again, Abby crying out in addicting bliss. He held onto her horn and began to pull back, Abby struggling to push her head back forward as she cried out

"Ab! Ab! Ab!" He knew what she wanted. She was crying out harder, she wanted it rough. He wanted to be rough. He pulled back harder on her horn, her head being forced back as he pounded against her rear, the Absol's back curving from the two forces as her master furiously fucked her. His bulbous tip thrusting deep inside of her and poking at her womb. Her moist warm flesh squeezed and throbbed around his swelling cock, her insides so impossibly warm that he thought he was going to melt.

The sounds of their moans mixed with the thapping noise of their bodies meeting filled the room. Abby's eyes were close to rolling to the back of her head from the rough treatment. Her tongue lolled out as she submitted herself to her master. yes, he was her master. She felt him let go of his horn and she let her body drop onto the bed. Her fluids leaked onto the sheets as he pounded into her again and again. Each thrust elicited a cry, a moan or a squeak of bliss as she felt her insides be rubbed out by his thick cock, by his warm member that poked into her womb. Her cries began to raise in volume, she felt herself close. that yearning to go over the edge, to be overwhelmed and submit to a real male. Her master's hands were going through and stroking all over body as he continued to fuck her ferociously. Her cries egged him to go on, to fuck her with much more than what he had. His hands explored her body, stroked through that pure white fur, brushed against her belly and across her swollen nipples that were hidden underneath her fur. He then felt her insides tighten around him. Her grip made it almost impossible to pull back or push forward. He held onto her sides tightly and forced his cock all the way inside her, the enhanced friction making him go over the edge himself and fill her womb up with his seed. His climax lasted much longer this time, her insides massaged him along with each spurt of his creamy seed, as if intentionally make each shot draw out as long as possible... Exhausted, he fell over ono the bed alongside with Abby. They both were catching their breath until he looked over and smiled. So did she. He then began to laugh. So did she~

Later that night the two were in the living room, watching TV. Instead of him sitting upright with her laid across they both laid together, her trainer laid againt the sofa as she laid against him, his arm comfortably laying across her. When a commercial came on his phone began to ring on the table next to him. He reached over and checked the caller ID.

"..it's her" Abby grew worried, after what happened was he going to take her back?

"hey"

"got rid of that beast yet?"

"I'm not going to"

"What?!" she replied back threateningly. This was the part where he's supposed to tell her what she wants to hear

"You heard me. I'm not doing it"

"Either you get rid of that thing or it's over!"

"Fine, then it's over. And her name is Abby!" He then hung up. Abby nuzzled against him. He nuzzled and smooched her back. the commercial were over. She called back. He turned off the phone.


	2. Human F Mienshao F (rape)

"Mienfoo! Behind you!" The young fighting Pokemon knew turning around would waste too much time. Instead she braced herself and jumped straight up, Sawk had just missed a crushing blow. He made the mistake of looking up instead of dodging and ended up with a face full mienfoo feet.

"Sawk! no!" He fell backwards from the blow and tapped his hand against the ground, signaling his submission.

"We did it Mienfoo!" Maki shouted with joy as she jumped up, the Battle Girl running over to hug her Mienfoo.

"Foo! Foo!" said the fiesty fighting type. The blackbelt rubbed the back of his head and recalled his Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"I don't get it, how come I keep losing to that runt!?" Maki pursed her lips and glared at him.

"Because I train with her everyday! and she's not a runt! she's close to evolving and when she does we'll be unbeatable!"

"Foo!" she said, punching her fists through the air.

Later that same day Maki and Mienfoo stood a good distance from eachother. Both of them were posed, a single leg raised in the air and arms raised and ready to strike. Maki had on her usual silky red kung fu outfit, custom made for combat. The two were about to spar, it was Maki's way to train and toughen up Mienfoo. So far Maki had won every match, but she didn't let that get to her head. No, she wanted Mienfoo to legitimately win. they must both give it their all, how else would they grow stronger?

Mienfoo moved first. Maki smirked and jump to her. Maki rotated in the air and landed a spinning kick, Mienfoo barely able to block it with both her arms. Mika then punched at her chest, Mienfoo grunted and jumped up and kicked Mika with both her legs. Mika stumbled backwards but quickly gain her balance as Mienfoo jumped and aimed a jump kick right at her. She bent backwards, watching as Mienfoo missed and waved at the passing fighting type as Mienfoo gulped. She knew what was going to happen now and braced herself as she crash landed and took some serious damage as she tumbled against the ground. Maki ran up to her as Mienfoo struggled to get up, the fighting type pounded the ground in frustration.

"Mienfoo, you can't be obvious with your attacks, especially with your jump kicks! you gotta take your foe by surprise!" Mienfoo shook her head and didn't say anything, beads of sweat dripped onto the soft green grass below. For a while nothing was heard besides the constant sound of the nearby stream rushing through patiently. Maki sighed and patted her Pokemon's back.

"c'mon, let's wash up" Maki began to unbutton her red shirt revealing a black sports bra underneath holding her developing breast from bouncing everywhere. She then removed her red pants and revealed short black boxers underneath. She ran to the stream and beckoned Mienfoo.

"c'mon Mienfoo! the water's fine!"

"Mien!" she shouted as she shook her head, the fighting type pounding the ground again. Maki looked over, a bit worried now. She walked away from the stream and closer to Mienfoo.

"H-hey are you okay? Do you want to go to a Pokemon Center?"

"Mien!" she shook her head again. She was really upset about losing. Before Maki can step any closer Mienfoo suddenly began to shine a bright white light.

"yo-your evolving!" Maki shouted in joy as Mienfoo's frame began to grow and change. She stood up as she changed, and when the light died down her new form stood tall. She looked to Maki, smiled, and posed in a new battling stance. Maki smirked and posed as well, despite being dressed in her black underwear.

"a rematch? alright let's see what you got... Mienshao!"

Maki moved first. she ran up and tried to punch right at Mienshao's chest. she dodged though, the sound of her furred whips rustling through the breeze before it rapidly moved and whipped against her exposed back. Maki cried out in pain and immediately fell onto the ground, the pain had knocked the air out of her and left her breathless. She immediately felt Mienshao's foot hold her down as Mienshao whipped her again. Her soft pale skin quickly turned red from the force and gradually regained its color again as Maki tapped out.

"st-stop! it hurts too much!" Mienshao stepped off, finally the victor!

Maki got up onto her knees, her arms trying to reach over and rub her poor back.

"ugh that hurt a lot, no whipping next time!" Maki barely got up when she felt one of Mienshao's furred whips wrap around her arms and binded then together.

"Mienshao! quit it! I said you won! don't rub it in!" Mienshao didn't obey though. She observed her young, inexperienced trainer. Why did she have to listen to her? she proved herself stronger than her trainer, easily defeating her with a couple whips. Maki was no longer worthy in her eyes...

Maki sensed the drastic change in Mienshao and began to panic and squirm in place. Mienshao was as tall as her now, and both her arms were wrapped by a single furred whip.

"c'mon quit it Mienshao! it's me, Maki! your trainer remember?" Mienshao scoffed in front of her face. former trainer perhaps... but now this trainer needed to be taught a lesson...

Mienshao looked down and observed her trainer's body. Mienshao began to notice her perfect feminine features. How her breast seemed swollen and squished against her training bra, how slender her belly was and how wide her hips were, how soft and clean her skin was and how ready and submissive she looked even though she said no... Maki blushed as she realized what was going on.

"Mienshao! please, no! we're girls! you can't possibly, gyaaaah!" in one swift motion Mienshao had gripped the black sports bra and tore it off the young battle girl. Her perky breast jiggled as they became free and soon began to be caressed and cupped by Mienshao's free paw. Maki tried to free herself, tried to kick or run away, but her resistance was met with a quick whip against the back of her legs. She began to whimper as she stood there, Mienshao's soft paw gently tracing around her breast and swirling against her sensitive nipples. She stood there and tried to hold back her cries, her gentle massage was starting to feel good, a nice soothing massage for her sore breast... no she couldn't think like that. Maki didn't want those thoughts dwelling in her head.

Soon Mienshao began to pick up a scent. She could smell Maki's excitement, and she could tell that Maki was trying to hold it back. Looks like she'll need to train her to be more honest to her body... Maki's resistance picked up again as she felt Mienshao's paw stroke along her pale skin down against her thin belly, her paw taking its time to feel her smooth skin as it went further south, towards her...

"N-no! Don't! please!"

"Shaoo~" Mienshao purred as her paw slipped underneath her black boxer's and teased at the tip of her clit, a single digit parting her lips apart gently which caused the same scent she picked up on to grow stronger. Mienshao began to giggle as Maki began to tear from the embarrassment. The tough young Battle Girl secretly a Slut, how pathetic thought Mienshao as her paw began to travel further south. Maki just stood there, her legs shivering in place as Mienshao's fluffy paw began to trace and feel along every feature her most private area had to offer. A single digit began to press into her tight virgin slit. Maki began to blush and close her eyes as she had no choice but to accept her fate. Mienshao coo'd inside her ear and began to nibble it gently, Maki struggling to catch her breath between her cries and squeaks of repressed bliss as Mienshao began to squeeze more of her paw inside of her. Mienshao's furred whip hung out of her skin tight boxers as she slipped her paw in and out of Maki, Her tight flesh wrapped around her paw covering it with warm fresh fluids.

She kept this up for several minutes, Mienshao fucked Maki with her paw to the point where her cries of dissent faded away and all that came out of mouth were moans of ecstasy. She nodded in consent now, moaning Mienshao's name as she was brought over the edge. Her left leg began to shake intensely as her fluids ejaculated and sprayed through her boxers and all over the ground, a thin trail of her clear liquid leading from her pussy down to her foot. Now that her trainer finally learned her lesson Mienshao brought her paw out and up, stuffing it in Maki's mouth, muffling her cries and nearly choking her as she forcibly stuffed it down her throat. She was brought down to her knees as she choked and cough, the young Battle Girl trying her best to stay conscious, her mind beginning to melt from all these new overwhelming sensations. Her arms were still raised in the air, still tied by a furred whip. Finally Mienshao retracted her paw , letting Maki taking in a huge gasp of air.

Unfortunately for her the reprieve was only temporary. Her gasp of fresh air was interrupted by Mienshao's paw forcing her headd between her legs. Mienshao's scent clogged her senses and she could feel her warm slit had become moist from all this torture. Maki noddeed her head though, she wanted to taste her Pokemon, to submit to her. She didn't know that deep down inside she was masochistic. Mienshao could sense Maki's desire for more, to feel the beautiful mixture of pain and bliss. As Maki sucked on Mienshao's sex Mienshao raised her arm. Maki nodded, and tightly shut her eyes, the young girl bracing herself. Finally Mienshao swung her arm, her whip like fur lashed across Maki's back, her entire body convulsed in pain before her tongue shyly licking and brushing against her fur before she tasted Mienshao's sex. Mienshao coo'd and stroked her straight black hair before whipping her again, Maki's sex spraying once again as the pain and Mienshao's taste and smell clogged her senses, her young virgin body barely able to maintain all the stimuli.

Mienshao firmly pressed her head closer against her sex. Maki's tongue slid across her lips and swirled around her clit before slipping inside, Mienshao's fluids began to leak out more and more from Maki's forced treatment. She parted her lips as she swallowed the oncoming juices, the sweet flavor dribbled past her lips and down her throat. Maki's tongue was forced inside Mienshao's narrow pussy from her single paw. After a seemingly long time Mienshao's paw clenched Maki's hair as her head shot back, Maki's cries even further muffled by Mienshao's insides squeezing tightly around her tongue. Suddenly Maki's face was sprayed by Mienshao's climax. She nearly choked as her fluids shot down her throat and all over face.

When her climax finally died Mienshao's grip on her arms was finally relinquished. Maki fell to the floor, catching her breath and dazed from the rough treatment. Mienshao gave her a gentle nudge with her foot, chuckled, and then carried her over to the lake. the cool water washed over her bruised body, waking her up slightly. She giggled as Mienshao nuzzled against her, the two spent the rest of the day washing up and playing in the stream after their little workout.


	3. F Lucario and M Human: Stress Reliever!

Charlie was laying on his soft bed limbs sprawled about here and there as blankets and pillows were all over the place over and under him. He was happily having a forgetful dream until he felt a gentle prodding behind his head. He threw his hand back, trying to shoo the annoyance away like a fly but the prodding persisted. When he threw the cover over his head defiantly he suddenly felt light, like all of gravity was gone. Then that heart pounding sensation of falling took over as he screamed for merely a second, Charlie had just been lifted and then dropped by His Pokemon Lucario's strength

"What is it?!" He snapped, hand to chest. Lucario pointed a paw to his alarm clock. It was 8:30. He had to be in work by 9.

"But I set an alarm!" Lucario pressed the alarm button and showed that it was set to PM again, damn it this happens every Monday! Charlie cursed as he rushed to get up and get changed, Lucario handing him his keys and a single fruit as he rushed out of his house.

"thankseeyoulatergottagobye!" Lucario walked up to the window in the living room and watched as he jumped in his car and drove off to work. She couldn't help but chuckle from all his silliness before she turned back to attend to the house.

Charlie quickly sat in his cubicle. As he booted up his computer his buddy's head slowly rose up from another cubicle. Charlie glanced up and saw he had already left. He sighed and began a countdown in his head for his friend's arrival. (3... 2...)

"Hey Cap'n, late again I see"

"Hey Bob, yeah I woke up late again. usual Monday" Bob stood around as Charlie logged in, several work related programs opening up on start up

"Why is that you're always late on Monday?"

"I unplug my alarm on weekend and always sret it up to PM by accident"

"Sure it's by accident?" Bob asked, raising his eyebrows at him

"Charlie!" His supervisor shouted from across the room. His cubicle was exposed right across from his office, so if Charlie was not doing a thing, even when there was nothing left to do, his supervisor would catch him and chew him off for it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Bob whispered as he walked away, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes sir!" Charlie said as he got up, his supervisor standing just outside his cubicle.

"This is the third time you've been late this month! Need I remind you that one more tardy will lead to an E.I.R. and if I remember, you already have 3! And if you're tardy again what will happen?!"

"I'll be let go!" Charlie said, sounding like soldier responding to his superior.

"That's right, no more warnings! If that clock hits 9 and you're not in your cubicle, then you can go straight home because you'll be fired!" With that his supervisor left, various employees' heads popping up from their cubicles to see what the commotion was about. Charlie shrunk into his seat, embarrassed from what had just occurred

When 5 'o clock hit Charlie was the first to clock out. As he passed his supervisor's office he saw his supervisor looking back at him condescendingly. Damn bastard, he literally didn't do anything all day while Charlie slaved over the computer and phone, and he had the nerve to look down at him? He was only late by a couple minutes but at least he did all his work. On his drive back home through the traffic he stayed in a foul mood, his negativity intensifying as nearby cars made stupid turns and delayed his trip back home. As he walked up to his home his Lucario waited patiently, and she could already sense his negative aura seeping through the surroundings. She already knew, he had a rotten day. Every Monday this happened, and she knew he was close to being terminated. When he opened his door he went straight to his room, not even bothering to greet Lucario as he walked past her.

He sighed as he sat on his bed. He angrily took off his tie and lurched forward, his hands over his head as he wallowed there, stressed from his work. If he lost his job then how long would it take to find a new one? Where would he go if he couldn't? What would happen, that's all he thought of, he was so deep in his over active imagination that he didn't notice Lucario sitting beside him, her red eyes focused on him as her paws stroked along his shoulders, the powerful yet gentle paws began to swirl and massage him, soothing his muscles from the stress that burdened him all day. He sighed again, and looked over at Lucario. She was a good looking Lucario, her smile made him feel kind of nervous but he shook it off. He leaned over and hugged her. He didn't have to worry about chest spikes or anything like that, he took her to a professional a long time ago so that every spike was painlessly removed, which was prompted by a certain accident.

"Heh, thanks… that feels good." Lucario nodded as she said her name in a feminine tone. "I sort of need a massage… would you mind?" Lucario simply giggled as she guided him to lie on his stomach.

"Thanks…" He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, throwing it across his room. If it weren't for Lucario all of his clothes would be all over the place. Lucario sat over his waist as she began to guide her paws up and down his back, her pads feeling so soft yet strong enough to relieve all the aches his back had. He couldn't help but give heavy sighs of content as she stroked along his shoulder blades, her digits pressing firmly and swirling about in the places that felt most tense until they relaxed. Charlie closed his eyes and wondered why he never asked her for a massage before. She was such a pro, this was amazing! He then began to shuffle awkwardly, a certain part of him began to grow. Her weight was on him though, although she was pretty light he didn't want to interrupt her flow. Her furry light frame had left a comfortable warmth on him, so he didn't want to move around too much. But as her smooth circular pads continued to work their magic, Lucario occasionally leaning over and making his waist move, along with his erect member, he couldn't help but move his hips back.

"Er… hold on… I have a wedgie…" Charlie said as he raised his hips. Lucario let out a teasing laugh, like she knew the real reason why he was moving. As she laughed though, she leaned forward, her creamy furry chest brushing against his back so softly… His heart began to race as he felt her paw go from massaging his back to brushing against his chest, then further down. Her soft hands passed across his stomach and forcibly passed below his pants.

"A-aaah Lucario…." Charlie moaned as he sat up, giving her easier access to him. Lucario giggled again, before she flipped him over onto his back, Charlie bounced against his made bed and quickly began to unbuckle his belt, Lucario sitting closer as she guided his pants down, Lucario smiling and blushing as the two looked at each other. Her crimson red eyes looked over at him, showing care and affection as she leaned closer, both her paws now working on her trainer's erection.

Charlie didn't bother to speak anymore. He gave off sighs and quiet moans of approval as Lucario proved her paws were more skilled than he expected, to his delight. The sound of her fur brushing against his sensitive nerves filled the room as her paws stroked up along his shaft. Her circular pads pressed firmly against his sides, their soft smooth texture massaging and caressing his member. Strands of her fur mixed with the pads, tickling him with its heavenly softness as she began to make circular motions, her paws swirling against his member and making it throb excitedly, the tip now leaking with a milky white liquid.

Lucario looked down and widened her smile as she saw that he was already close. Her eyes raised at him, as if mocking him for being so early already, her blue and black furred face having a hint of light red from her blush. Charlie began to blush too, and her look only made his arousal grow, his hips beginning to buck against her expert paws. She then leaned closer, and pressed her lips against his as she gently tasted his lips, her tongue dragging slowly to taste his tongue as he leaned towards the kiss as well, his tongue now actively moving and tasting her back.

After a few moments Lucario leaned back, the Jackal biting his lower lip ever so gently with her sharp fangs as she sat back and brought her hind paws to him. Charlie gasped as his over sensitive member was now in the grasp of her feet, the Lucario blushing and staring at him intently as her paw pads stroked along the tip now, Lucario's left paw now focused on his tip, her warm individual digits forced his bulbous tip to squeeze around through, a mixture of fur and smooth skin pleasured and massaged his tip, moving it in circular motions as her right paw stroked up along the side before moving down and massaging and tickling his sack.

Charlie's head leaned forward as well, he was panting and trying to catch his breath, it was funny how all this excitement tired him out despite him not doing anything. He tried to hold his moans back but her new tactic kept raising his excitement more and more. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back his climax, his cock twitched between her digits as she switched from rubbing his cock between her toes to burying it between her smooth circular pads, her paw growing slick and warm from all the pre she coated out. Her other paw stretched and scratched right below where his sack itched, Lucario sensed and knew every little thing that heightened his experience more and more, inch by inch~

Charlie's moans began to raise in pinch, he quickly bit his lip as his hands gripped the blanket they laid on.

"I…can't hold it…" He hissed, Lucario giggled and brought her right paw to step over his cock, making it lay flat on his belly. Both her hind paws now stroked and flattened his cock, her smooth black paws brushing and stroking him faster and faster, her heavenly soft fur tickling every inch as her movements began to move impossibly fast, the warm friction of her paws finally breaking him as he shot his head. Streams of cum shot past and all over him, Lucario's paws that were once moving blurrily fast now moved painfully slow as they pressed on his cock as firmly as possibly, as if they were squeezing every last drop of his soul through his cock. Charlie's clenched hands squeezed the tufts of the blanket, he groaned out as his climax lasted much longer than he can ever imagine. It felt so good that when it died down his cock actually began to ache from the intense bliss.

When he finally came to, he was catching his breath, Lucario giggled and leaned over laid over him, an arm holding him close as he looked down at her and smile.

"Well, that was quite the stress reliever~"

"Luuu~"


	4. F Gardever and M Human: Mixed Feelings

Dalton followed behind his mightyena as they chased the wild Pokemon through the criss cross formation of trees.

"Don't lose her CrunchBite! hurry, take her down!" His Mightyena growled between his pants as he continued to run, the wild Pokemon up ahead beginning to grow exhausted. Dalton crushed twigs as he ran over the lush earth, sounds of their breathing and the Earth crunching beneath him was all that he can hear. Finally the wild Pokemon tripped over a large branch, Mightyena quickly pounced and forced its weight on the psychic type. Dalton quickly closed the gap, and with a pokeball ready in hand he threw it. The pokeball clicked open, and a ray of seethrough red shot at the dropped pokemon. The beam of data shot back into the circular capsule and closed, the pokeball shook once. Mightyena glared at it, Dalton did too. It shook a second time. Dalton's hands clenched tightly. Third shake.

"Come on..." He muttered.

"grrr..." Mightyena was ready to pounce in case it broke out. The couple seconds of silence was a killer. Finally the red center reverted back. A loud clicking noise echoed through the forest. Dalton felt the joy explode through his body. He nearly tripped over as he ran and leaned over to pick up the pokeball. He jumped up high, holding onto his new Pokemon. Mightyena gave out a celebratory howl.

"I caught Gardevoir!"'

A few hours later after following the dirt road Dalton finally made it to his destination. He sighed in relief when he saw the small town over bumpy roads and hills. The sun was beginning to set and by the time he had actually set a foot in town the sky was a dark blue with the sunset creating a dim display of colors before it completely left out of sight.

the Pokemon center's glass screen doors automatically opened as Dalton walked up to it. He stepped inside and scanned the building. The walls and floors were an immaculate white as matching furniture were arranged to the sides. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter as her head rested on her open palm, her eyes raised up at the TV. Dalton walked up to her and checked the TV to see what she was watching. Joy was watching a cheesy soap opera where a couple held each other and spoke of their unbreakable love. Dalton peaked over and saw Joy was completely mesmerized by the program. Not wanting to be rude he decided to wait for a commercial and release his Pokemon for the time being. Crunchbite was first, he sat loyally next to his trainer. Then came out Blaziken, Linoone and Swellow. Then finally Gardevoir, her head was bowed as she materialized only to raise it and glare at Dalton. He could feel a sweatdrop form behind his head as he turned away.

"That's right turn away" Gardevoir said via psychic.

"what the hell? You speak English"

"I can speak whatever language I want inside your head human!" Gardevoir maintained her cold stare, Mightyena looked over and growled threateningly, as if he understood what she was doing.

Finally after countless minutes the program cut to a commercial.

"Oh that Dalton is so rugged! Why if I found a guy like him I'd take him to my room and... OH! Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon center!" Dalton laughed nervously, a blush showing on his face

"Hehe hi! I'm um Dalton!" This time nurse Joy laughed and blushed.

"oh I'm sorry! I was talking about the show!" Suddenly the phone rang and Joy answered it.

"Pokemon Center! Oh hi Joy! Really you wanna take over for me on Friday?..." Dalton looked over at the TV and saw a commercial advertising the show Joy was just watching. He saw the Dalton character show up wearing fancy clothing and noticed they shared many of the same features. He then began to eavesdrop on the call and overheard Joy talking about having her day off on Friday, the day after tomorrow. Maybe he can ask her out! He turned around and faced the glass doors to look at his reflection. Not too bad, right?

"You're serious? You're going to ask her out looking like that?"

"Hmm? What's wrong with how I look?!" He replied through thoughts in a indignant tone.

"You're dirty! You've been camping and walking through dirt and trees for days! And you reek of sweat! Also you were planning to spend the night here, do you really want her to think that you're just another run of the mill broke trainer that squats in every center he comes across?" Joy looked like she was rapping up the conversation. Her back was turned against Dalton, a finger curling around the phone cord as she spoke like a stereotypical teenager.

"You're right!" He said aloud as he suddenly returned all his Pokemon by surprise, except for Gardevoir. She smiled and followed him, a bit surprised that he grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the building.

"Alright... sorry about that... so what did you say your name was... huh?" When Joy turned back there was nobody there anymore.

Dalton checked out in a motel and took a hot steaming shower. Gardevoir was organizing his clothes, trying to see which would be the best to impress that ditzy nurse. When the door opened tons of steam rolled out of the washroom, Dalton had a towel wrapped around his waist as brushed his brown hair despite it not being very long, like at all. Gardevoir couldn't help but peak though, he had a nice strong figure which was the obvious result of his journey. He looked at the mirror and put the brush down, and noticed how Gardevoir was looking at him.

"Hm? Everything alright Gardevoir?" She blushed and turned her head back at the clothes, pretending to be distracted.

"Yeah yeah, was just imagining you in these clothes... Here." She tossed a pair of pants and a single black shirt that he hadn't worn in a while.

"This shirt? Don't you think it's a bit too small?"

"It compliments your figure, iron them and put on your pajamas for Arceus' sake. I don't want to see you like that anymore." He laughed as he tossed them on the chair and plugged in the iron.

"Alright, alright, return for now. I'm about to get dressed"

"What, I can't just turn my head?" Gardevoir asked in a rather annoyed tone. Dalton raised an eyebrow at her. He was a bit uncomfortable with changing in front of her, but she was helping him out and he did want to earn his new Pokemon's respect.

"fine... turn around then."

The next day Dalton walked across town back to the Pokemon Center. Gardevoir was walking alongside him, going through the plan with him. He walked up to those glass doors and past them as they automatically opened, the same Joy (although he couldn't tell) was watching a different program on the TV. It didn't hold her attention like the romance soap opera last night since she noticed him right away.

"Hi welcome to the... say weren't you here yesterday?" Dalton gave out his usual nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Err yeah, I decided it was rather late and wanted to go find a hotel to spend the night while there was still vacancy."  
"Oh? Why didn't you want to spend the night here? It's free"

(Repeat after me...) Gardevoir said in his mind. He then repeated her words, trying to sound as casual as possible

"I had the money for the hotel and didn't want to take up room for other trainers that may have needed it" He said, trying to maintain eye contact with Joy. She smiled, her red hair bouncing as she tilted her head.

"How thoughtful, so wanna heal your Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yep, here" he handed over his team to Joy.

"Oh! You're a serious trainer!" She said as she noticed her high leveled team

"Yeah, I'm on a journey."

"Really? You look rather nice for a trainer on a journey"

"hehe thanks, I had a nice hot shower in the hotel yesterday. I was planning on spending a few nights here, relax a bit..." he said, trying to lead her on.

"Oh! I have the day off tomorrow! If you want, I can show you around the town!"

"Yeah that'd be nice!" He said, his heartbeat raising.

(Keep calm, it's working. Don't blow it) Gardevoir whispered into his mind. She was right, his voice was a bit high in pitch. He had to be rugged, and romantic. "Maybe I can go ahead and buy you some dinner to top off the night tomorrow...?" He added on. Joy blushed, her hands holding onto her skirt as she looked down.

"Hehe, that'd be nice." She said. Gardevoir could tell that she was thinking more about that Dalton character on TV rather than her trainer. Huh... her trainer... it was the first time she thought of Dalton that way. Why was she feeling pissed about that though? She didn't care about any of this, she was just... what was she doing again? She didn't even notice that Dalton was back outside, his pokeballs back around his belt as he took her by the arm, dancing excitedly.

"I got the date! I got the date!" Gardevoir pulled his arm down, bringing him back down from his excitement.

"Yes, you did. But she thinking she's going out with the Dalton from the TV, not you. Come on, we have to go study."

The rest of the day in the motel Dalton and Gardevoir practiced. They sat on the bed as Dalton did his best to make up this rugged and phony personality. Gardevoir was coaching him, pretending to be Joy. She hated the practice though, but she had much more fun in between the practice, when he was himself and not pretending to be a make believe Mary Stu.

Then the big date came up. On Friday afternoon Joy came over and held Dalton by his arm, Dalton speaking at a forced deeper tone as she guided him to the several sights across the city. Gardevoir hid in the sidelines, staying out of sight yet close enough to observe them unnoticed, sending him advice. She grew jealous though, since she was in his head she picked up on the thoughts that he was failing to suppress. How he liked how tight her jeans were, how her blouse showed enough cleavage to make him yearn for more, yet not enough to leave room for the imagination. At dinner time though Joy was suggesting that he stayed here for a bit longer as they sat across eachother at an outside table.

"Yeah, I know a place where they're hiring. I'm sure you can land the job since you're skilled with Pokemon!" Dalton was seriously considering this, his journey wasn't going so well just like many others. He's been on the road for so long yet only had 5 badges in a span of 3 years, he was sure that he wouldn't last at the league at this rate.

"Yeah... maybe you're right! But where can I stay in the meantime?"

"You can... erm... room with me tonight..." A shock broke through Gardevoir's body as she peaked over the corner of a building.

"Tonight? Do you have a spare room?"

"I can... take you to my room..." Joy said as she traced a finger up across his chest to his chin, lifting his head up. That's when he noticed that Gardevoir ran away, the psychic type hiding her face as she ran back to the motel.

"err... I'm sorry." He said as he got up, Joy blinking in confusion as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dalton took out some money from his pocket before he ran off.

"I just remembered something, sorry but I can't stay with you... I had a really fun time. I really did..." He said with a smile in his normal voice before he waved and then ran off.

Back in the motel Gardevoir sat on the bed, her head buried in her hands in the dark room as she cried. When Dalton opened the room door she raised her head, and glared at him. Like the first day she laid her hands on her, but with more reason and spite behind it.

"Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?!" Gardevoir roared inside his mind. Dalton raised a hand to his ear uselessly, the internal volume was giving him a headache.

"What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" He said as he sat beside her.

"No I'm fine! Can't you tell!" She shouted again, her sobs filling the room as her mind began to mumble and speak more of the truth. She couldn't control what she wanted to say and what she thought. A wave of realization washing over Dalton as her thoughts of how Joy only wanted Dalton from the TV and not her trainer, and how he was a thick headed moron for not noticing how she was falling for him while they practiced yesterday began to seep into his mind, all he needed to know going through his conscious and letting him understand better than words explaining.

"Gar... I didn't realize..." He began to hug her. She was pushing him back with her green hands. He forced himself on her though, the thoughts of his figure and how he was big and strong mixing into his mind as she cursed him out at the same time. Eventually she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You dumbass..." She said normally in his head. It was nice that she wasn't shouting anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you liked me so much." He said as he petted her. He looked down, and began to shift a bit. He stroked his hand across her slender frame, comfortingly at first but then his movements began to grow a bit more bold. Gardevoir giggled, she knew what he wanted, and he knew she wanted it too. But he was too nervous to make the move, he hesitated and wondered whether he should go all the way.

"Fine, if you're too nervous to make the first move..." She said in a not so innocent tone. Dalton raised his head, her head raising too as they looked at eachother, Gardevoir stroking along his face with her long slender green fingers.

Before he knew what was going on her psychic powers kicked in, he was forced against the bed with his limbs outstretched. Gardevoir smiled as Dalton looked up, rather nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Wh-what are you going to do." Gardevoir stood up on the bed as it creaked. She stood over him and gestured her arm so that her telekinesis lifted his shirt, Dalton's body moving like a wave of water as his shirt was slipped off and tossed aside. She stepped on his stomach and looked down smugly, like a warrior mocking her victim.

"You know what I'm going to do..." She said as she got down and sat ontop of his waist. She leaned over and gazed over her trainer, her crimson red eyes staring directly into his brown irises. She guided a green hand gently across his cheek and tilted his head towards hers as the two locked into a gentle kiss, their lips parting as their tongues shyly met and tasted around one another. As she did this Gardevoir began to grind her hips against him, her thin white body rubbing against his pants as her dress like flap covered his legs like a blanket. With a bit of psychic powers she began to unzip his pants, move the folding of his boxers underneath and brought out his member. Dalton couldn't believe how she was doing this, it was like an ethereal hand was gently moving it along the way and guiding it out through the flaps in the front and the opened zipper. Gardevoir then pulled back, a thin strand of saliva glistened in the moonlit room before breaking apart as they continued to stare at eachother. Gardevoir's psychic binds on his legs and arms had ceased and he held onto her waist below her natural gown. She smiled as she rubbed up against his cock, he can feel her tight slight had grown moist from all this attention.

"A-are you sure..." Dalton said, he can feel just how tight she was and how he throbbed against her, he wasn't even sure she can fit. She just giggled, feeling a bit complimented from his concern and spoke out loud for the first time...

"Garrr~" She said in her native tongue. He knew she didn't bother with telepathy because she knew he would understand her. He held onto her tight as her slender green hands pressed against his chest. She winced a bit as she began to push herself on to him. He groaned a bit himself, she was a tight fit. His bulb like tip was having trouble squeezing inside even with the added moisture. She began to pant a bit from her efforts, and as soon as she managed to fit in his head his cock slid right in from the continued force. His cock seemingly ripped into her insides, destroying the thin membrane that was a sign of her purity and caused her too shoot back as she sat on him, her back curved as his hands still gripped her waist as he took in a gasp of surprise as well. The sudden penetration left his member in a sudden moist warmth as her insides hugged around his cock. He can feel her muscles throbbing inside from the sudden intrusion causing her tight fit to squeeze even more, massaging his throbbing muscle and knocking him back from a wave of pleasure that nobody could prepare for.

He wanted to get up, to see if she was alright, but her hands forced him back down when he tried to do so. She was biting her lip, eyes closed as her ghostly appearance shined underneath the moonlight. She looked at him and shook her head, flashing him an exhausted smile before she began to move. She threw her self against him as he hugged around her back, her thin frame leaning forward as she began to move. She slid her hips against and away from him, his cock having trouble sliding within her insides from the tightness that clenched around it. Her fluids began to mingle and dribble down against his sack as she began to pick up the pace. Dalton moaned out her name as he began to move in sync with her, his hips carefully moving gently as they rocked against each other, the bed beginning to creak from their movements.

This went on forever in their heads. Gardevoir's arms wrapped around his back as she rested her head against his chest on the side. She was taking in breaths, moaning in her native tongue as well as she tried to call out his name. Soon he felt that familiar rising pleasure raising from his loins. He wanted to move faster, to spurt out his soul deep inside of her but he didn't want to hurt her. She sensed his feelings though, and the lusty desire began to take over as she pushed on his chest to get up, Gardevoir riding him now as she began to hump faster against him. The bed began to creak louder and more frequently as his cock began to twitch and throb from anticipation. He groaned as he held onto her hips before his hands began to travel up, to feel her smooth slender white frame as she fucked him harder and faster.

"I'm about to..."

(I know...) she said in his mind, her voice sounding like a hushed whisper.

"I... can't..."

(Don't hold it back... shoot it inside of me...) she begged into his head. He groaned out, his muscles beginning to clamp as he tried to get up, only for Gardevoir to push him back down. She was in charge right now, and she wanted to feel his warm seed shoot inside of her, to feel the sticky warmth mingle with her fluids. He could tell what he want, his sack beginning to shudder as if trying to comply with her desires. He pushed his hips up, forcing his cock to thrust as deep as he can go inside of her. She cried out as she felt it reach a new point. Her snug insides began to move and tighten around his cock once more, this time her moisture intensified and he felt a steady stream of her thin fluids shoot down on his sack and onto the bed. He couldn't hold back anymore. He cried out her name as his cock twitched one last time before strands of his milky white cum shot deep within her womb, coating her walls and insides with the creamy texture for several moments before he finally laid back, drained. Gardevoir's body shuddered as her orgasm lasted longer than his, then she finally laid down against him, tired and unable to move anymore. Her pulled back from her, their mixed juices dribbling from her pussy and staining the hotel's bed. He moved her to lay next to him, her eyes opened as she smiled weakly. He leaned towards her, she leaned towards him. Their lips met one last time before they both passed out to sleep together on the moonlit bed.


	5. Latias and Latios, a rape incest fic

Latios and Latios flew close together, Latios curved to the left as Latias flew a short distance behind him. They flew high above the cities as the sun shined right through their translucent crystal clear bodies. They hid themselves from the human eye whenever the risk of being seen was even light. Latios taught Latias how to manage it and to maintain it for long durations as times. When she was young he explained how they had to do this to prevent themselves from getting caught and separated. They flew and carefully navigated through the narrow skyscrapers that seemed to sprout from the ground as easily as trees. Latias loved how she could see thousands of different people through the crystal clear windows, how she saw them work and relax, each individual with their own story and purpose. Latios whistled, noticing how she was drifting away from course and caused her to snap out of her reverie.

Finally they got past the city and swam through the ocean, their jet like bodies causing the water to rise as they blasted through at high speeds, Latias held out an arm to feel the water as it sprayed from the surface due to the force of their speed, she loved it. Eventually they made to their far away island and rested in the dense jungle like forest it housed. Latios and Latios levitated gently before he sighed, and looked back at her. Latias felt a pang of guilt from her stare. She knew he was mad. He had to go retrieve her, she had tried to contact a human she met while exploring the world on her own. She wanted him to understand that it was boring here, and she needed some excitement. She was curious of the humans, and wanted to know more about them. Her yellow colored eyes looked up at Latios as her head and body drooped down, Latias looking like a sad puppy. Latios only sighed as he floated up to her, his red arms reaching out and hugging her. Latias was a bit surprised from this move, she was expecting a lecture or something but she couldn't help but to hug her gentle brother back, her long slender white neck nuzzled with his as she closed her eyes and smiled, the Latias letting out a content purr.

"I thought I lost you, I thought you were going to be caught and that I would never see you again."

"Don't worry like that bro! I was just exploring. Besides I made sure he didn't have any of those capture devices before I went up to him."

"It doesn't matter, what if someone nearby saw you and did have the means to capture you?" she pulled back from the hug and pouted at him.

"And so what if there was? I know you don't want me to be caught, but it's so boring here. I want to go out and adventure brother! I feel trapped here!" Latios glared at her. He leaned his down close to hers, their eyes a mere inch away from each other as Latias glared back defiantly.

"So you want to leave me? You want to abandon me and leave me alone?"

"It's not that bro! I just don't wanna be cooped up on this island. You always want to stay away from the humans, but they're not as bad as you say! I've seen it!"

"What?! And how would you know?!" Latios snapped back. Latias stretched her neck out a bit further, their snouts meeting together as her yellow eyes stayed locked on his crimson eyes. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked this way, the way her cute eyes and small appearance looked so feisty against him… wait what was he thinking?!

"I know because unlike you I went and found out for myself!" She then growled and turned back, her red rear turned on him as she began to leave. "If you want to stay here, then fine. But you can't force me to do the same!" He growled to himself before he reached out and grabbed her wings down against him. Latias cried out and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No I won't let you leave me!" Latios shouted. Desperation was taking over his will. He was scared of being alone, scared that someone would take his beautiful young sister away from him; someone who was unworthy and someone who would never let him see her again. His rage began to grow towards they hypothetical person as he swirled and forced Latias to swing the other way before crashing her against the ground, her claws scratching at the ground as her long slender neck allowed her to look back.

"Let me go right now or else!" Latios shook his head. His sheath began to throb as his member began to rise. Not from sexual arousal no, this was dominance. He wanted to teach her a lesson, let her know that he belonged to her.

"I won't let you go! I'll teach you not to abandon me!" He shouted as he lurched his blue dragon body against her red rear. His long member protruded out a long distance, and poked at her sex below her plump rear. She could feel it, but she didn't know what was going on. She was still young and innocent, but Latios was about to take that last trait away from her.

"No, wait!" Latios didn't listen though. He pressed his body against her even more, allowing his cone like dragon cock to force its way into her sex. His tip slipped past her lips and bumped against her hymen. She shouted out as her claws scratched at the dirt, her belly still laid on the ground from Latios' dominating stance.

"Ow! Ow! Take it out! Take it out! What are you doing?!" Latias wailed out, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Latios snapped back at her before pulling back and thrusting into her as hard as he can. Her neck stretched forward as she gave out a loud cry, his dragon member ripped through her hymen and robbed her of her virginity. Her once beloved brother who took care of her, why was he doing this to her? Her nerves cried out in burning pain as his cock forced its impressive size inside of her, her fleshy insides clamping around him in pain as he kept it there for a while. He was drunk in rage but then quickly sobered up when he realized what he had done.

His body forced itself on hers now, his chest laid between her wings that portuded out the sides as his longer slender neck stretched and leaned down so that he was close to hers.

"Shhh… it'll be okay…" He said as began to slowly rock his body back and forth, letting his member slowly move in and out but not letting it go in to deep, not yet. She had to accommodate his size, as she was still rather young to be mating anyways. Tears streamed from her closed eyes though, her face laid against the cold earth as she laid there, her pain filled yell having taken all of her voice as she laid there and took it. She felt that warm dragon cock rub and prod against her sensitive nerves, causing a burning feeling yet a light ticklish delight. She did feel strangely calm as Latios shushed her…

Then he began to pick up his movements. He moved faster now, his cock sliding in and out of her opening which began to grow moist now. Latias let out a sob as he began to poke further in, Latios giving her a reassured shush again as he spoke in a calm tone.

"Don't worry… the pain will stop soon…" He said, hoping that it really would. Latias still sobbed though, she can feel his cock rub and reach places that were not yet meant to be felt as he still began to pick up his pace. The burning intensified, but so did that subtle ticklish delight. After several minutes the burning began to die down, began to calm and become a dull pain that reminded her of what he was doing as that ticklish delight grew. It grew into a yearning pleasure, but the pain still drowned it and didn't let it develop all the way. Latios was beginning to hump wildly now, speaking of how he didn't want her to leave because he loved her. He spoke of how he would rather die than live in a world without her, tell her how he cared for her and would protect her. Latias said nothing, only cowardly whimpers escaped from her throat as he pulled her in one last time. Latias yelped as he felt his tip prod against her most deepest point, and shuddered as she felt a warm sticky liquid shoot inside of her. Latias' folds still throbbed in pain that began to rise again as he pulled out, Latios groaning in bliss as he finally let go of her wings, and let her lie on the ground. She felt as if the pain was mocking her, tormenting her and reminding her of the painful experience she had just lived through. Latios laid against her, looking at her as she sobbed on the ground. She turned to look at him, his eyes looked so calm, as if he loved her. She knew that he did love her, but how can he say he cared for her after putting her through that? Latios' neck stretched as their snouts met, Latias' yellow eyes widening as he kissed her, his larger and powerful tongue forcing itself past her lips and tasting her own tongue. She didn't kiss back, she was too surprised by the suddenness of the action. When he pulled back he still looked at her the same, but those eyes had different meaning. Did he love her more than just a mere sibling?  
"Stay with me… please…" He said. Latias closed her eyes. No she couldn't leave him alone now, she always thought that she needed him but it was the other way around. He needed her more than anything, how could she be so cruel?

"…alright"


End file.
